Un beso diferente
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Cuando Scorpius obedece su -Bésame-, la pelirroja no espera la carga de emociones que remueven su interior, desde su corazón hasta el centro de su feminidad. Desconoce esas sensaciones, pero sabe que quiere repetir una y cien veces aquel beso... diferente


**Rated T. Rayando en M.**

**Scorpius & Rose (Roza).**

**Autora: liRose Multicolor. Para mi cuenta en FFnet**

_**Disclaimer: El Copyright de los siguientes protagonistas pertenecen a JKR y a las editoriales encargadas de publicar la maravillosa saga de "Harry Potter". Sin embargo, si soy la autora de la trama en la cual se desenvuelven estos personajes.**_

**Un beso diferente**

_El beso era tan ardiente como los anteriores, pero con un sabor diferente... como a caramelo._

.&.

_Bésame_. La caricia humana inició con esa sencilla orden en sus labios, y sin prisas, Scorpius unió sus labios a los suyos. Primero fue un toque ligero, muy similar a un movimiento de mariposas; no obstante, aquel lento danzar empezó a revolotear por doquier… en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en sus párpados, y con especial cuidado, tras sus orejas. Y todo eso por un corto _bésame_.

Scorpius confería besos cargados de tranquilidad como invitándola a la calma. Pero su objetivo era imposible de seguir. Su cuerpo estaba acelerado, deseaba más… su corazón anhelaba más. Fue en ese instante cuando la realidad la golpeó mentalmente. El comportamiento de sus últimas semanas hacia Scorpius tenía una causa, un motivo, un origen…; lo quería a él, aunque considerando el latir de su corazón y el cosquilleo sin razón en todo su cuerpo, podría afirmar –incluso– amarlo. Increíble. Pero lo más increíble es que la revelación no la levantó de ese dopaje hormonal, lo incrementó de hecho.

Delicadamente ladeó su cabeza a solicitud del rubio. Scorpius suavemente mordisqueaba su piel, haciendo énfasis sobre su vena aorta. Rose sí había leído novelas muggles sobre vampiros, y en ese momento entendía el inmenso placer de las protagonistas en ofrecer sus cuellos a los seres sin alma. Ella estaba siendo víctima de la irracionalidad hormonal, con un toque de magia y una taza de licor. Estaba embriagada de pasión…

Con unos susurros en sus orejas, Scorpius consiguió guiarla hacia una pared. O quizá hacia un rincón. Intentó averiguarlo abriendo sus ojos, pero no consiguió distinguir mayor cosa. La distancia de las velas dificultaba una verdadera iluminación en la habitación. Entonces giró su cabeza hacia Scorpius y no necesitó de la luz, por sí misma pudo sentir con claridad la intensidad de su mirada. Tembló ligeramente cuando él recorrió con uno de sus dedos, el largo de su columna vertebral.

—Este es el momento de parar, _Roza_ –habló Scorpius en un murmullo; su voz sonó fuertemente ronca.

No estaba tan embriaga ni tan dopada hormonalmente como para no reconocer el significado de sus palabras. Scorpius le dejaba la oportunidad de decidir sobre el siguiente paso. Irse, o entregarse. Así de fuerte, así de real. Allí estaba su oportunidad de decir no, e irse directo a su habitación. Sin embargo, ahí también tenía chance para decir sí, y pasar una complaciente noche siendo una adolescente normal con sentimientos e impulsos, acostándose con el experimentado Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose levantó su mano hacia su rostro, moviéndola delicadamente sobre su piel. Ante la ausencia de calor, Scorpius debería irradiar frío en su rostro; pero de él salía una llama ardiente, radiación pura tal vez. La pelirroja se sintió ligeramente complacida sin entender muy bien por qué. En realidad, ella no tenía mucho que ver con la temperatura de Scorpius, de hecho, su calor era una reacción natural a su acción; ordenar besarse. Con cualquiera hubiese reaccionado así, se dijo, aunque su corazón se resistiera a creer tal barbaridad.

Todavía distraída, llevó su mano a la altura de sus ojos. Inmediatamente percibió como él los cerró para recibir gustoso sus caricias. La pelirroja no perdió la sonrisa ante la nueva reacción de él. Con sus dedos tocó las pestañas y cejas del joven Scorpius, sintiendo de parte de él un escalofrío similar al vivido por ella minutos atrás. Por tal motivo cuando creyó en las palabras de Brenda expresadas semanas atrás. _Scorpius reacciona ante ti, Rose. Como la tercera ley de tu querido Newton, acción y reacción._ Era cierto; el rubio no era inmune a su persona. Así como ella tampoco era inmune a él.

Reflexionó con sus emociones, mas no con su corazón.

Todas las pistas las tenía frente a ella, estaban enamorados. Rose & Scorpius. Scorpius & Rose. Su corazón lo veía con una claridad abismal. Pero su mente, su razón, se mantenía distante a caer en ese vacío inquietante y –redundantemente– oscuro. Siendo consciente, era comprensible la resistencia en una persona como ella, quien siempre se ha caracterizado por ser _esencialmente _racional, a la idea de vendar los ojos de su mente ante un ambiente desconocido, convirtiéndose ésta en una experiencia no aceptable. Sin embargo, sus emociones incontroladas querían precisamente eso, cegarla indefinidamente para solo sentir. La verdad le permitiría vivir de verdad.

—Bésame –repitió su última solicitud. Él la besó y se alejó—. Más… quiero más –agregó con otro susurro—. Por favor…

Colocó su mano tras la cabeza de Scorpius, dejándose llevar tal como le indicó él en sus "enseñanzas". Entre sus dedos apretó algunos largos cabellos rubios y tiró de ellos pidiéndole una mayor entrega, exigiendo más. Obtuvo como respuesta otro beso profundo, produciendo en ella un suspiro. La pasión iniciada en la puerta y que los trajo hasta allí, renació como un Ave Fenix. La fuerza de la llama era demasiada haciendo latente el peligro de quemarse… pero Rose se quemaría con gusto.

—_Roza_ –escuchar el gemido de Scorpius tuvo un efecto increíble en ella—. Oh, Roza…

Aquélla sensación era completamente nueva para su persona. Intentó colocarle un nombre para definirla y entenderla, mas no pudo. Desde el centro de su pecho hasta su vientre, se vieron afectados por un cosquilleo singular nunca antes vivido. Se sintió… especial. Fugazmente encontró su racionalidad como para recordar las historias de sus compañeras y las lecturas eróticas en algunas novelas… Sin embargo, su reciente vivencia eclipsaba cualquier sublime descripción hecha.

La sensación mejoró a la segunda vez, esta vez no por los gemidos de Scorpius, sino por sentir cierta presión a la altura de su vientre.

Solo unos segundos después, cuando Rose creía estar "aclimatándose" a las nuevas sensaciones, Scorpius movió la falsa seguridad en la que se estaba posando. Cargado de experiencia elevó ligeramente su pierna y empezó a dibujar formas abstractas sobre la blanca porcelana de su piel. La reacción de su cuerpo fue nuevamente sensurable. En ese preciso instante, sintió que la experiencia de Scorpius debería atemorizarla, sin embargo, pensar en ello solo lograba avivar la llama que los rodeaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Sentir no tiene ninguna referencia a la razón, Roza. Cuando quieras sentir de verdad… apaga tu cabeza y entrégate toda._

Recordó las palabras –crudas– pronunciadas por Scorpius hace varios meses.

Sentir… _Esto_ era sentir.

Volvió a suspirar, en esta ocasión por los delicados besos mariposa que él dejaba sobre su piel, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y viceversa. Ella sintió algo más cuando Scorpius desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa azul solo para tener mayor acceso a su pecho izquierdo. La delicadeza empleada por él removió una zona aún más desconocida de su alma. Tontamente volvió a suspirar ante las caricias del rubio en su pierna y los delicados besos sobre sus pechos.

—Tu corazón late desaforado… Estás sintiendo, _Roza_ —susurró Scorpius, regresando sobre su recorrido para reconquistar su boca donde ella lo aceptó gustosa.

Este nuevo beso, tan ardiente como los anteriores, tuvo un sabor diferente. Entre sus bocas sentía un intercambio más allá de saliva y suspiros, había en sus labios un enlace. Sí, una conexión. Era un curioso detalle, pero casi podía experimentar la descripción hecha por Roxanne hace unos días. _Besar es conectar. Cuando besas se crea una conexión, que curiosamente tiene un sabor peculiar para cada uno, Rose_. En su momento no lo creyó, subrayó aquellas palabras como una estupidez. Sin embargo, el beso entre Scorpius y ella le supo a… caramelo.

Como el adquirido por su padre solo para ella.

Pero este caramelo era especial. Representaba el regreso de una parte encerrada de sí misma, oculta desde sus cuatro años cuando ocurrió la tragedia que marcó su vida. Rose grabó este sabor como el primero relacionado con sus sentimientos, y también guardó en su memoria al volátil joven que disparó a la cerradura de su fortaleza. Scorpius. Exacto, ahora Scorpius sería su caramelo especial.

Se rió en voz alta ante su pensamiento. Scorpius separó sus labios y preguntó, completamente extrañado:

—¿Sucede algo?

Rose lo observó pocos segundos antes de ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

—Sucede de todo, Scorpius. De todo.

La respuesta de Scorpius fue otra sonrisa. —Sí… de todo… incluso lo inimaginable.

—Así es.

Con una sonrisa más suave en su rostro, Scorpius llevó su propia mano al rostro de ella. Deslizó sus dedos sobre su mejilla muy suavemente; otra vez asiéndola sentir una invalorable porcelana. Rose frunció el ceño pues entendió cuales eran los pensamientos que empezaba a tejer la mente del chico.

—No me voy a romper, Scorpius.

Nuevamente Scorpius decidió no replicar nada. Según juzgaba Rose, él prefería el silencio como una afirmación a sus palabras. Callando, él evitaba una nueva e interminable discusión que –siendo sinceros- acabaría con el ambiente presente a su alrededor. Un ambiente de ardor que aumentaba de temperatura con cada sutil trazo de los dedos de él sobre su piel. Las caricias en su pierna hace rato habían menguado, pero sentía cierta necesidad por ellas. Sin embargo, los planes de Scorpius diferían de sus propios anhelos, porque al siguiente instante, él tomaba con juntas manos su rostro. Enmarcándolo y obligándola a subir su rostro para encontrarse encarando al rubio. Sus miradas colisionaron como en una tormenta.

En sus ojos, Rose reconoció una mirada nunca antes vista en los ojos grises de él. Para variar, tampoco pudo identificar ese sentimiento, pero sí podía afirmar que desde hace años nadie la miraba así. Después de su propio reconocimiento no supo cómo reaccionar. Tuvo la idea de retirar su mirada, mas Scorpius no lo permitió; sostuvo con firmeza su rostro y buscó su mirada. Ella no tuvo más opción que intentar no perderse en los lagos de plata que representaban sus ojos.

—Te voy hacer una simple pregunta, _Roza_. Y será mejor que respondas –habló Scorpius en un susurro ronco, supuso ella, cargado de deseo.

Un deseo que compartían.

Ser consciente de eso la obligó a no responder nada.

—No quiero respuestas razonadas. Quiero que lo reflexiones, sí; pero si me vas a decir no, deseo que la respuesta venga de tu corazón, o de tu cuerpo, pero no de tu mentecita. ¿Queda claro?

Ella asintió simplemente. Actuaba como una estúpida, pero no podía cambiar nada, ya que ella misma oprimió el botón _off_ a su sistema de pensamiento.

—Si seguimos aquí los dos pasaremos muy encima de unos buenos besos, _Roza_; de eso puedes estar plenamente segura. Pasaré a segunda y a tercera base con solo unas buenas respuestas que tu cuerpo me de. O antes incluso –sonrió—. Pero tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para detenerme ahora y atravesar la puerta con rapidez sin mirar atrás. –suspiró y poniéndose serio, preguntó—: ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto?

El sistema de pensamiento de emergencia intentó encenderse, pero increíblemente Scorpius lo evitó al darle un beso rápido en los labios.

—Tus opciones. No, o sí. Decide, mi _Roza_.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>.::R&amp;S::.<strong>

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que todo me presentaré. Me llamo Diana. Estoy aquí en para publicar este primer One-Shot con referencia a mi futuro fic "MANTO NEGRO". La pregunta inicial ¿este OS tendrá continuación? La respuesta correcta es Sí, la tendrá. Pero no sé si la publicaré en un OS independiente antes del estreno de mi fic, o si la continuación se dará en su momento en el fic. Uds decidirán por mí. Dejando un comentario con su deseo y demás. Sí es cruel, pero es mi forma sutil de decir ¡DEJEN UN COMENTARIO! (;_

_Otros detalles. ¿Por qué Scorpius llama Roza a la pelirroja Rose? Bueno la verdadera respuesta la sabrán después, en el fic. Pero deben saber que Scorpius la llama así mostrándole un cariño que ni él mismo puede medir. ¿Qué le pasó a Rose? Toda una tragedia, siendo solo una niña. ¿Es que no tiene sentimientos? Ella consiguió esconderlos para no sufrir. ¿Cómo? Lo sabrán en el fic MANTO NEGRO._

_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Bueno les permite dejar su review, y yo espero los suyos._

_Besos. Diana._

_P.D.: Si quieren detalles o que yo conteste sus preguntas, _**SIGANME EN TWITTER: ()lR_Multicolor**_. De igual forma, mis enlaces están en mi perfil aquí en (; ¡No duden en seguirme!_

_Gracias por leer…. Nos leemos pronto. (;_


End file.
